Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!
by PGSMaddict96
Summary: On their way to school, three sisters find themselves pulled into an inescapable fate as an old family friend returns. Without their parents' aid, they must become heroes and protect the world from an evil called Azuboido. Rated T for Mild language. Act 6 is up!
1. Act 1: Arrival of the Three Warriors

_**Pikachu:**__ I have decided on revising this thing. Turns out I got the spelling wrong for the Japanese and the grammar is annoying me as well as the character profiles in the beginning…  
__**Akane:**__ So without further ado!  
__**Tomoko:**__ PGSMaddict96-san does not own anything in the Super Sentai Series. She only owns Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger, its plot and its characters.  
__**Kiku:**__ So enjoy!_

_**Act 1: Arrival of Three Warriors!**_

**DSM**

In an average house in Tokyo, Japan, a young woman slept in her bed, unknown of the time. She turned in her sleep and clutched a small plush puppy. The woman had dark hair that seemed to be blocking her closed brown eyes.

_**Character Analysis:  
Mori Akane. Age: 18. Occupation: Third year high school student and eldest child.**_

Her bedroom door opened as her younger sister came in, her bangs falling to the side of her face as she fixed her mock glasses. She quietly tiptoed to her sister's bed, the skirt of her school uniform rustling each step as she gripped the pot and ladle.

_**Character Analysis:  
Mori Tomoko. Age: 15. Occupation: Third year middle school student and middle child.**_

Tomoko took a deep breath and started banging the two items together. "Onee-chan! Wake up! We're going to be late!" she shouted.

Akane shot up from her bed. "Ah! Tomoko! What time is it?" she cried, looking over at her sister.

"We have twenty minutes before we leave, Onee-chan."

Akane quickly got out of bed and gathered her clothes for the day before rushing out of the room, pushing past her sister on the way. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Tomoko? Baka!"

Tomoko watched her sister leave and sighed. "I tried an hour ago…" She soon went downstairs to the kitchen where she met up with her other sister. She wore an elementary school uniform and had dark hair that went just past her shoulders.

_**Character Analysis:  
Mori Kiku. Age: 13. Occupation: Sixth year primary school student and youngest child.**_

"Did Nee-san wake up yet?" Kiku asked as she packed her books.

"She's getting ready." Tomoko placed a plate of omelet on the table before individually wrapping three bentos.

Akane rushed downstairs as she tied her long hair up into a ponytail. She now wore a red t-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. She took a seat on the table and started to eat. "Time!" she cried in a hurry.

"Ten minutes," Tomoko replied as she rested a yellow bento next to Kiku. She took hold of the car keys hanging from a hook near the refrigerator. "I'll go start the car." She grabbed the red and blue bentos and her school bag that had a small plush mouse ornament. She then headed outside.

Akane quickly chugged down her glass of milk and cleared the table. "Kiku, let's go," she said as she took her lunch and her school bag that had a plush puppy. The youngest girl sighed and took her things as well, only to have a rabbit ornament rather than a puppy on her bag.

"Shichi! We're leaving!" Kiku called as the two headed out. A petite robot came from under the staircase as it wore a metallic butler uniform. It started to clean up the house as the girls left.

~DSM~

"Nee-san, you should wake up on time," Kiku chided as the three went to school by car ride from the eldest sibling. "Ever since that accident, Kaa-san and Tou-san left you and Shichi in charge of the house and take care of everyone."

"I know that, Kiku, but it's not that easy," Akane snapped as she drove. "It's not easy being in charge without them ever since what happened."

"But… I miss them…" Tomoko murmured from the passenger seat. The car became silent as Akane pulled up in front of the middle school.

"Your stop, Kiku," she said," Try not to think about it too much, Tomoko. You, too, Kiku." Kiku gave a nod and started to head in. The two eldest both gave a sigh before heading to the high school.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared and jumped onto the hood of the car, making them stop as the engine burst into smoke. "What the heck?" Akane exclaimed. The two got out of the car to find a strange monster on their car.

It appeared to be half lion, half human. It was on its hind legs and had a muscular torso that was hidden under red armor. Its eyes were blood red and there were streaks of black in its golden mane. Around its waist was a metallic black belt with an unsheathed sword hanging from it.

"Nee-san! Chii-nee!" Kiku cried as she rushed over to them after she heard the crash.

"Chotto! What the heck are you doing out in the morning?" Akane shouted as she glared at the monster. It roared and looked at them as Tomoko flinched.

"Um… I-I don't think we should anger the monster…" Tomoko stammered as it jumped off the car.

Akane then shook in her spot when she noticed it stood about six to seven feet tall. "Maybe you're right… Run!" The three made a run for it as the monster chased after them on all fours.

The monster roared as it created a shockwave, making the ground shake as walls of dirt came out of the ground. The three almost ran into it and looked back at the monster. Akane huddled her sisters close and put herself in front of them protectively. The monster roared again and charged at them in full speed as they braced themselves.

But instead of the feeling themselves being ripped apart, they heard another roar but it was more of a roar of pain. They opened their now-closed eyes to find the monster in mid air being disintegrated by a flash of light. It turned into dust and disappeared as a figure emerged from the shadows.

The figure seemed to be a large robot standing five and a half feet tall. Its right arm turned into an armored metallic arm after using it as a nitro blaster. It appeared to have a bulk look to it as its armor was trimmed with a solid blue. Its face had lit up eyes in light blue and didn't seem to have a mouth.

"Hello, girls," he greeted in his robotic voice. "Boku Hiro."

The girls stared at him in shock as Tomoko ran up to him and held him in a hug. "Hiro! It's been so long!" she cried in joy. "I thought Otou-san got rid of you!" The robot gently patted her on the head.

"Hiro?" Akane and Kiku exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. So Tomoko's science fair project that went missing five years ago is now here?" Akane asked as she looked at Tomoko who was still hugging the robot.

"Seems like it…" Kiku murmured as she couldn't believe the robot was still in good shape.

Hiro then saw the remaining two girls and had Tomoko let go of him. "Girls. I have been reactivated to tell you your mission. Please follow me," he said. The girls gave him a strange look. He decided to ignore it and mechanically transformed himself into a motorcycle fit for three. "Hop on."

The three looked at each other and quickly got on as Akane held onto the handles. Hiro's headlights turned on and he took off back to the Mori house. The garage door opened and he raced in. The girls got frightened when he didn't stop. A hidden door in the back opened vertically and Hiro raced in before finally coming to a stop. The girls quickly got off of him and he turned back to his robot self.

Hiro flipped a nearby switch as the lights came on, showing a high-tech room. The walls were covered with shelves full of strange weapons and gadgets. In the center of the room were a hexagonal table with colored seats in red, blue, yellow, black and two white chairs. On the ceilings were security cameras.

"Hiro, what is this room?" Tomoko asked as she looked around.

"Girls, this is the Secret Headquarters of a secret taskforce," Hiro said.

"Secret…" "…Taskforce?" First Akane then Kiku asked.

He went to the table as a holographic keyboard appeared. He typed in "Team Info" and clicked "Enter". A holographic screen pulled up as the girls surrounded the robot to take a look. The screen showed a picture of three people dressed in what appears to be spandexes.

The first wore a red spandex suit but had a large stripe in the center in a darker shade. The suit extended into a skirt that reached about four inches above the knees. Under the skirt were white pants with red boots. There were also white gloves and Cuffs, a white belt with a circular buckle and a red compact on the side in the shape of a puppy head. There was a red helmet that had a black visor in the shape of an inverted trapezoid. There were also rounded triangles sticking out on opposite sides of the helmet with an arch connected to the helmet to make them look like headphones.

The second looked the same as the first but in two shades of blue for the top and skirt. The difference is the compact which was in the shape of a mouse head in blue. Her helmet was also blue in color and the visor was a semicircle with the flat side facing down. The helmet also had headphones but had circles rather than triangles.

The third was like the first two but was in two shades of yellow, solid and a lighter shade. The compact was in the shape of the head of a rabbit head in yellow. The visor was also yellow and the visor was in the shape of a heart with the bottom rounded. The helmet had headphones much like the others but had semicircles with the flat side facing towards the front of the face.

"These will be your uniforms," Hiro said. "Akane, you will be MoriRed. Leader of the team and you control the element of fire. Tomoko, you will be MoriBlue. Master of the sword and you control the element of water. Kiku, you will be MoriYellow. Second in command and you control the element of thunder. These are your transformation items and partners, the MoriRobos."

He pressed another button and a platform emerged from the center of the table, revealing three colored Cuffs and miniature robots. One was in the shape of a wolf in red, the second was a mouse in blue, and the third was a rabbit in yellow. The wolf and red Cuff went to Akane, the mouse and Blue Cuff went to Tomoko, and the rabbit and yellow Cuff went to Kiku. The three took hold of the Cuffs and it snapped on to their left wrists, securing it in place as they noticed it reached a few inches from their elbow.

"Sweet~!" Kiku said as she petted the small robot.

"Eh? Otou-san and Okaa-san made these?" Tomoko wondered as the mouse scurried up her arm.

Akane sighed as the wolf nudged her ear. "Hiro. Why are we being called to become these people?" she questioned as she looked at the large robot.

"Danger is approaching Earth, girls," Hiro said. "From what I know from your parents, that monster you just saw was a Ningengata, a monster sent from an enemy called Azuboido. Your parents have kept this a secret to keep you safe and away from battle. However… when they sealed them away, it had cost them their life."

"EH? So Kaa-san and Tou-san died fighting?" Kiku asked in disbelief.

Hiro gave them a nod. "Your parents have fought strong but now that they are gone, it is up to you three to fight off the enemy and defeat them once and for all. If you fight as one, you three will become Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger."

"Moriranger?" Tomoko and Kiku asked as they look up at him. Akane clenched her fists in anger.

"No. I'm not letting you two fight against the enemy," she said.

"Eh? Nande?" Kiku questioned as the two looked at their older sister.

"It's too dangerous to have you fight against those things. You're still young and can't handle them. You're still in school, too."

"But, Nee-san! We can handle it! Why can't you believe in us?"

"I do believe in you guys but Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted me to take care of you. I swore to keep you two safe and became your guardian to keep that promise. I'll handle the enemy."

"But, Nee-san!"

There was a loud buzzing sound as the holographic screen changed. It showed the city being attacked by what appears to be another humanoid. The three couldn't make it out but knew they had to help.

"You two stay here," Akane ordered. "Hiro and I will handle it. Come on, Hiro." Hiro gave a hesitant nod and turned into his motorcycle form as Akane climbed on.

"Chotto, Nee-san!" Kiku shouted as Akane and Hiro left. "Damn it…" She turned to Tomoko. "What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure… We can probably do some research now that we can't go to school today…" Tomoko suggested. She took a seat on the blue chair as a screen and keyboard came up. "Otou-san… always making something useful…" She started to type in some information.

Kiku sighed and walked around the room impatiently. She looked through the shelves and noticed they were labeled with the girls' names. "Eh?" She noticed a small plastic-like sphere on her shelf and took it off. It was yellow in color and had a small button on it. "What's this?"

"Hm?" Tomoko turned as Kiku pressed the button. "Ah! Kiku-chan, don't touch-!"

The sphere jumped out of Kiku's hands and landed on the floor. The two looked at it until it unfolded itself into a yellow scooter. But instead of having wheels, it had fans on the bottom.

"Whoa! Okay, this is so cool!" Kiku said as she took a seat on it. Tomoko stood up and examined it. She noticed a small engraving on the side.

"'HoverMori. Property of Mori Metal'?" she wondered. She staggered back as it started to hover in mid-air. "Kiku-chan… Try to not put it on drive…"

"How am I supposed to- Whoa!" Kiku's hand grabbed the handle as the scooter flew around the small room, making the two MoriRobos hide.

"Kiku-chan!" Tomoko chased after her sister but noticed a remote control on one of the shelves. She took hold of it and pressed a random button, causing the scooter to slowly drift to the floor. The two sighed in relief as no one and nothing was hurt.

"Kiku-chan. You shouldn't be touching things like that," Tomoko sighed. "What if Hiro found out and you broke it?"

"Sorry…" Kiku jumped off as the HoverMori shrunk back into a sphere-like capsule. Kiku took hold of it. "Maybe we should control it later. It's so touchy…"

"Try to be more careful… Now we're missing Chuu-chan and Usagi-chan." Tomoko went down to her hands and knees and looked under the table for the robots.

"Who?"

"The MoriRobos." Kiku sighed as the two went in search of the small robots.

~~DSM~~

Akane and Hiro arrived at the scene to find a Ningengata destroying the surrounding the buildings. It seemed to be an anglerfish as it had the head as well as the fins on its arms. It was a rather bit thin but no one could tell with the armor it wore.

It roared and fired a beam from its little lure. The two dodged as Akane readied her Cuff.

"Doubutsu Henshin!" Hiro stopped her.

"No, Akane!" he snapped. "You're parents said for the three of you to work together!" His left arm turned into a cannon and he blasted at the Ningengata's feet, making a smoke cover. "We are going home!"

"Chotto! Hiro!" The robot ignored her and wrapped his arm around her waist before running back to the Base. "Hiro!"

~DSM~

Hiro arrived back at the Base to find Tomoko and Kiku crawling around. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kiku-chan scared Chuu-chan and Usagi-chan so we have to find them," Tomoko replied as she looked under the table.

"Chuu-chan and Usagi-chan are the MoriRobos," Kiku explained before the two could ask. "And Nee-san's is Inu-chan." The two paused their search before looking at the two. "Wait… shouldn't you be at the fight?"

"Hiro fended him off and wouldn't let me fight," Akane huffed.

"Okay, girls. Take a seat," Hiro ordered. The three sighed and took a seat at the table. Hiro tapped the table as Chuu-chan and Usagi-chan came out. "Return." They scurried back to Tomoko and Kiku's pockets.

"Girls, I only prevented Akane to fight because I promised your parents," he said. "Before I was shut down and hidden, they ordered me to make sure the three of you will fight together no matter what the consequences."

"But, Hiro! Do you know how much trouble it would be if I let them fight?" Akane snapped," They're just kids! They're not trained yet!"

"Which is why I will help train them during the battles, Akane. You should believe in your sisters and let them decide. I was given orders and you must obey the rules of the mission."

"Sou da. Nee-san, you have to let us try!" Kiku said," We might be too young but it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight! It's what Tou-san and Kaa-san wants! Right, Chii-nee?" The two looked at their sister as she hesitated.

"Well Otou-san and Okaa-san do want us to fight…" Tomoko said hesitantly," We should at least do it for the sake of them and Earth… right?"

"But I can't put you in danger for this!" Akane snapped as she got to her feet," I chose to be responsible for you two so we won't be separated! I know Tou-san and Kaa-san wants us to fight but I just want you safe! This isn't one of those games against some schools! This is real and it's possible you two can get killed!"

"Now, Akane. Watch yourself," Hiro warned.

"No! I can't put my sisters at risk, Hiro!"

"But Onee-chan!" Tomoko protested, getting up. "Even if you do fight alone… It's possible you might die and the three of us will be separated! That's why they wanted us to do it together! So the three of us won't be separated from each other! Please!"

Akane and Kiku looked at their sister, shocked she would talk back like that. Akane sighed and glared at her. "No. Either way, we'll be separated. As long as you two are safe… I have to go alone…" Akane stormed out as Kiku stood up.

"Chotto, Nee-san!" she shouted. She turned to her sister. "Chii-nee. It's up to us now." Kiku noticed Tomoko sitting back down. "Chii-nee?"

"Gomen ne… It's nothing… We just have to figure this out, Kiku-chan…"

~~DSM~~

In a dark cavern, a lone fire lit up a large stone room. Heavy footsteps were heard as a Ningengata approached the fire. He seemed to have resembled a dragon with sharp red scales sticking out of his body. He wore black armor and stood on his hind feet which had sharp claws as well as his hands. His tail was spiked and his wings were folded against his back.

"It seems that robot has returned…" he sneered as he gazed into the fire. "Which means the three warriors will come." The flames crackled to show one of the family pictures of the three girls. Kiku had her arm around Tomoko while giving her older sister a noogie as Akane was off to the side rolling her eyes.

"Dorgon!" a voice shouted. Another Ningengata approached. She seemed to have large wings on her arms and had legs of a bird. She wore silver armor that covered her torso and her head was a human-like mask with feathers sticking out from the back.

"Ah. Harpy. I see you have awakened," Dorgon mused.

"Dorgon, it's no use fretting over those accursed Morirangers. They are of no threat to us," Harpy snapped," It will only lead us to our downfall once we think of them at such early stage. And besides, we must focus on our wait for our Master's return. He was the one who received great damage from the seal."

"But of course. But it seems the Ningengata was scared off by that Robot…"

"I was not!" a voice snapped. The Ningengata appeared from the shadow. "He just caught me off guard!"

"Quiet, Sakaobi," Harpy scowled," You shamed yourself as a Ningengata."

Dorgon smirked and turned to the fire. "Let us see those new warriors," he smirked. The fire started to grow as it showed a vision of Akane walking through the city to calm down. "Ah. The first daughter of the two. Sakaobi, take care of her, would you please?"

"Hai, Dorgon-sama!"

~~DSM~~

Akane huffed as she walked through the city. "Mou. Those two aren't fit to fight." She looked at Inu in her hands. "You agree, right?" It let out a small cry and shook its head. She sighed. "Of course you wouldn't…" She lightly petted it. "De mo… I don't want them to get hurt…"

She continued walking to bump into someone. "Oh. Mori-san."

Akane looked up to find a man in a suit. "Ah, Nakamura-sensei," she said with a bow in greeting, recognizing the family lawyer.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Eh?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"If you say so. But if it's about your sisters, don't worry about it. It might be hard taking care of them as their guardian but remember them as your siblings. You said that when you took them in, remember?"

"Eh?"

_**Flash**__  
"Zettai! I'll take care of them!" Akane said as she faced the judge. "Chichi-ue and Haha-ue told us to stay together!"_

_"Are you sure of that, Mori-san?" Nakamura asked," You are underage."_

_"Of course. The three of us will handle anything." She turned to her sisters. "Ne?"_

_Tomoko and Kiku stood up and gave a nod. "Hai!"_

_"Well then. Since Mori Akane will be assisted by the family butler, I accept," the judge said. "Any objections?" No one spoke. "Alright, then. Case closed." He banged his gavel as the three cheered and went into a group hug.  
__**Flash**_

"Sou da… I promised everyone…" Akane muttered as she remembered the event. She looked up at the lawyer. "Arigato, Nakamura-sensei!" She gave a bow and ran off to her house. _"Zettai! The three of us will stay together!"_ she thought as she ran.

Akane spotted her two sisters at the plaza with their MoriRobos while fiddling with the Cuffs. "Tomoko! Kiku!" The two turned at their names as Akane ran over to them.

"Nee-san…" Akane ran over to them and held them in a hug, confusing them.

"O-Onee-chan?" Tomoko stammered, a bit shocked at her older sister's actions.

Akane pulled away and gave a small smile. "Tomoko. Kiku. I thought about it and… I want you to fight with me."

"Eh? But you said you didn't want us to fight just half an hour ago," Kiku said.

"That was just my protective side talking, Kiku. De mo… When I remembered what happened two years ago and what Tomoko said… we have to stick together."

The two smiled. "Nee-san…"

Akane smiled and took hold of her sister's hands. "Shall we?"

"Hai!"

"Aw. How sweet," a voice mocked, making them turn. Sakaobi approached them and stopped a few feet away from the three. "It seems I have lucked out. Finding the three of you all at once."

"Ningengata!" The three readied their Cuffs.

"Ready, guys?" Akane asked.

"Duh!" Kiku replied with a broad smile.

"Hai," Tomoko added.

"**Doubutsu Henshin!**" They pressed the center button of their Cuff. "**Fight on!**" They punched their left fist forward. They spread their arms to their sides as their clothes were replaced with their Sentai uniforms. Their elements then surrounded their heads to form the helmets.

**"The animal of a flaming spirit! MoriRed!"  
"The animal of a flowing spirit! MoriBlue!"  
"The animal of a thundering spirit! MoriYellow!"  
"Spirits of the protecting forests! Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!"**

"Heh! Nothing but a bunch of little girls!" Sakaobi sneered.

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Kiku scowled.

"Ikuzo!" Akane ordered.

"Teshitas!" Sakaobi shouted. Several mutants in black cloth-like bodies in silver armor and masks appeared in front of the Ningengata. "Get them!" The Teshitas charged.

"Yosh!" The three charged at the army.

Akane fought with the Teshitas, dodging their sword-like weapons as she punched and kicked them. She reached for the compact. **"Canine Claw!"** It was soon surrounded in flames as it turned into a large metallic glove with large sharp claws. The claws were covered in flames and Akane slashed at the Teshitas around her.

**"Critter Blade!" **Tomoko's compact turned into a katana. She slashed at the Teshitas around her as she blocked some blows from the footmen.

**"Rabbit Rifle!"** Kiku took out her compact as it turned into a compact gun connected to a small blade. She jumped over the Teshitas and shot at them from the air, knocking them down. "Easy," she smirked.

The three regrouped as the footmen exploded behind them. They turned back to Sakaobi, only to stagger back from the light on his lure. "Ah! It's too bright!" Tomoko cried as she shielded her eyes.

Sakaobi took the chance and slashed at them with his sword, knocking them back. "Hehe! Thanks for the opening!" he sneered.

Akane struggled to her feet. "Omae! Yurusanai!" she scowled. The flames on the claw grew stronger. **"Flame Slash!"** She struck down on the ground as a large crescent of fire appeared and engulfed the Ningengata in flames.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" Sakaobi screeched as he rolled around to extinguish the flames.

Tomoko and Kiku got up. "Hm… looks like we're having fried fish tonight," Kiku grinned.

"Or probably have salmon fish than anglerfish…" Tomoko sighed.

"Then let's have this," Akane said," Simultaneous attack."

"Hai!" Kiku removed the blade on her weapon and joined her sisters. The three's weapons started to emit their elements and grew in size.

"Doubutsu!" "Mori!" "Triple!" "Element Surprise!" The three charged at the flaming Ningengata and individually slashed at him. They stopped a good few feet away as he exploded.

"At least that's taken care of," Akane sighed.

~DSM~

Back in Azuboido, Harpy scowled. "Damn it. Dorgon. Shall we resurrect him?" she asked.

Dorgon thought for a moment. "Not today. We're still testing them. They might be a worthy opponent later on," he said.

~~DSM~~

The sisters arrived back at the Base to find Hiro waiting. "Hiro!" They ran over to him as he gave an approving nod.

"Good job, girls," he said," You have done well." He then handed them a small pile of clothing. "Here: these are your new uniforms."

The three changed and were happy with the new team uniforms. Akane now wore a black t-shirt under a red high-collar jacket lined in black on the outside of the sleeves and zipper. She also wore a pair of jean shorts. Tomoko wore the same uniform but with a blue jacket and a white skirt. Kiku also wore the same but in yellow and shorts. The three all have a picture of their respective animals on the back and their first initial on the front top left of the jacket.

"I'm actually getting more used to this," Akane grinned.

"At least we get to go on a new adventure," Tomoko said.

"Hai!" Kiku agreed. "Because."

"We are Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!" the three cheered as they pumped their fists into the air in celebration.

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Morirangers:**__ Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger Extra!  
__**Akane:**__ Doubutsu Henshin! Fight On!  
__**Kiku:**__ Our transformation phrase!  
__**Tomoko:**__ And in just nanoseconds, we become the Morirangers!  
__**Hiro:**__ Next time!_

_**Next time on Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!**_

_**Akane:**__ You can't let it bother you, Tomoko.  
__**Tomoko:**__ De mo…  
__**Kiku:**__ Mou! Get a grip! You can't let a couple of bullies ruin your day!  
__**Tomoko:**__ De mo…  
__**Akane and Kiku:**__ No buts!  
__**Tomoko:**__ H-hai…  
__**Pikachu:**__ Act 2! Courage!_


	2. Act 2: Courage

_**Pikachu:**__ This one took a LOT of rewriting. Tomoko sounded a bit harsher than I planned last time.  
__**Akane:**__ Tomoko, go to your room. Things will get ugly. *cracks knuckles*  
__**Pikachu:**__ Fleeing! *runs off*  
__**Hiro:**__ PGSMaddic96 owns nothing from the Super Sentai Series. She only owns Moriranger and its characters._

_**Act 2: Courage!**_

**DSM**

Dorgon paced as he looked at the fire. Harpy soon came in. "Dorgon! How long are you going to stare at it?" she scowled. "It's not going anywhere!"

"Patience, Harpy," he snapped. "We must be patient when confronting them. We were too hasty last time."

"Mou! You're always so slow!"

"Wait. I'm seeing something." The flames circled to show a vision. "Ah. The petite one. It seems this goes for a more emotional approach. Ayatsuri!"

Heavy footsteps were heard as a rhino Ningengata appeared. He had a muscular torso and arms but the torso was covered in metallic armor. His legs were bulk and leathery like a rhino and had the head of the animal. "Hai? Dorgon?"

"Wreak havoc among the humans. Oh, and try to lure out the Morirangers."

"Why, of course." Ayatsuri gave a bow before making his leave.

~~DSM~~

Akane looked up from her laptop when she found Tomoko run into the kitchen from the front door. She quirked an eyebrow and put her laptop to the side before following her sister who was shuffling through the cabinet that held the first aid kit, the door blocking the top half of her face.

"Tomoko."

The girl jumped, her hand quickly going towards her face to conceal it. "O-onee-chan?"

Akane folded her arms. "Tomoko, don't hide anything from me. What's wrong with your face?"

"C-can you bring Shichi in?"

Akane looked out the doorway. "Shichi! Put the broom down and come over!" The small robot arrived.

"Doushita, Akane-sama? Tomoko-sama?" he asked.

"Tomoko's looking for the first aid kit but won't tell us why."

"Eh?" He looked over to the girl. "Tomoko-sama, if anything is wrong, please tell us."

Tomoko hesitated until the robot found some blood on her uniform. "Tomoko-sama!" He took hold of her arm, making her turn to him which revealed a bruise near her left eye. "Tomoko-sama! How did this happen?! Was it Yamazuki-san again?!" He led her to the kitchen table and set her down on a chair. He reached into his chest compartment to take out a spare first aid kit.

Akane sighed and took a seat next to her sister as the robot started to tend to her wounds. "Tomoko, I know you would be the last person to get into a fight. What happened?"

"Ano… Uchi…" Tomoko bit her lower lip as she hesitated, tears threatening to fall. "Onee-chan, gomen ne… I promised Yamazuki-san I would do her homework. But when I gave it to her, she was asking why I don't have the homework for her friends."

"Tomoko, what have I told you?!" Akane snapped," You can't let yourself be used by your bullies!"

"Gomen ne…"

"Then what happened?"

"She got mad and swung at me. I didn't want to fight back like I was always told but she kept trying to hurt me… I'm so sorry, Onee-chan…"

"Then why do her homework in the first place? This has gone on for too long."

"I-I had to… She said she'll hurt you or Kiku or even Shichi and Hiro. I'm so sorry…"

"Akane-sama, don't make her more upset than she is," Shichi said as he finished bandaging up Tomoko's arm.

Akane sighed and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sorry, but we know how sensitive you are and it's too much of a risk to let you be manipulated like that. Try to stand up for yourself, okay?"

"Hai…"

Akane gently patted her sister on the head. The alarm soon rang as a screen popped up from the older girl's Cuff. "Azuboido. Tomoko, think you can help us?"

"H-Hai!"

"Good." Akane took hold of her sister's wrist before leading her out the door. The eldest of the sisters soon contacted Kiku who was soon on her way from practice.

~DSM~

"**Doubutsu Henshin! Fight On!"**

The three arrived at the scene to find people attacking each other. "What's going on with them?" Kiku asked, unsure of the situation.

"I've seen people angry but not at the extent of fighting like this," Akane sighed," They're worse than the two of us."

Tomoko felt a sudden uneasiness. "It's like they're being manipulated…" she murmured.

"That is correct, Moriranger!" Ayatsuri sneered as he appeared.

"Rhino?" Kiku sweat-dropped. "Azuboido's weirder than I thought…"

Akane twirled her Claw. "Mou ii. We have to stop him first," she said as Teshitas appeared around them. "Ikko." The two brought out their weapons and charged, striking down the Teshitas as they tried to get closer to the Ningengata.

"Ei!" Tomoko knocked down a Teshita until a small pain came to her arm, making her remember the injury Shichi patched up.

"Ara? Injured already?" Ayatsuri smirked. "I know something that will make it much better."

"Eh?" Tomoko turned but before she knew it, the Ningengata's horn started to glow. Her eyes glassed over as she looked around.

"Tomoko baka!" She soon found Akane swinging at her, making her block the attack.

"Onee-chan…"

"Don't move!" A bullet came and knocked her to the side, only to be Kiku.

"Kiku-chan… Nande…?"

~M~

Akane looked over to find Tomoko on the ground. "Tomoko!" A Teshita slashed at her as she blocked its blade. "Tomoko! Shikairishite!" She cut down the Teshita in front of her. **"Flame Charge!"** She released an attack at the two Teshitas surrounding her sister.

"Onee-chan! Kiku-chan!" Tomoko cried. "N-n-n-nande…?"

More Teshitas swung at her as she dodged. But what seems to be Teshitas to her sisters were her comrades to the girl. "Yamette…" She pushed off the Teshitas surrounding her.

"**Thunder Shot!"** Kiku shot at the remaining Teshitas that charged at her. "Chii-nee, snap out of it!" she shouted before cutting down another with her bayonet.

_Baka. Useless. Weak._

Tomoko tightly gripped her blade as the visions kept taunting her. Akane slashed down at the group of Teshitas before noticing Ayatsuri sneaking up behind her. "Tomoko! Behind you!"

"E-Eh?" Tomoko blinked as her eyes returned to normal. She soon heard her sister's call and turned to find the Ningengata. Before she was able to do anything, he slashed down at her, knocking her into the concrete.

"Tomoko!" "Chii-nee!"

Tomoko's transformation disappeared as she struggled to get back to her feet. Blood trickled down her forehead and on the corner of her mouth as well as on her ripped jacket.

Ayatsuri raised his crooked sword. "Goodbye, Moriranger."

"**Flame Charge!" "Thunder Shot!"** The two attacks came and knocked the Ningengata away from the MoriBlue.

Ayatsuri regained his footing. "Feh. I'll handle you three another time." The ground below him started to glow as he disappeared.

"Damn it…" Akane scowled. The two detransformed and rushed over to Tomoko. "Daijobu, Tomoko?" She helped her sister up.

"H-Hai… Gomen ne…"

~M~

"Ittai!" Tomoko cried as Akane dabbed her head wound with an alcohol pad.

"Sorry."

"Chii-nee, what happened?" Kiku asked as she took out a roll of gauze. "You seemed out of it today."

"Bully problems, Kiku," Akane replied," Don't worry about it. I was talking to her about it." She turned to Tomoko who was being bandaged by Shichi. "Tomoko, remember what I told you. You have to stand up for yourself. Find your courage to stand up to them."

"De mo… Yamazuki-san-tachi are older and they keep-"

"No excuses, Tomoko. Just trust us."

"De mo…" Tomoko hesitated as she looked down. Her sisters soon noticed a slight change of color in their sister's eyes and became worried.

~DSM~

Tomoko took a seat on the school gym's bleachers as she thought about her sister's words the next day after school. What if she can't find her courage? She's been so dependent on her sisters and was taught to never fight back unless necessary such as Azuboido sighting or attacked by a stranger.

She sighed and jumped off before heading over to one of the training dummies set up.

"Chief!" a voice called. She turned to find Takahashi Satoshi, her classmate, co-captain and only friend. To many, he was considered very cute/handsome as he had neat dark hair which was ruffled every time he runs his fingers through them. They say his dark eyes are daring but kind.

"Takahashi-san." She gave a bow in greeting, knowing it was a habit for him to call her Chief during kendo practice even though the two were of same rank.

He let out a smile as he reached her side. "Glad I made it before the others came. I got worried after what happened yesterday."

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to worry you like that, Takahashi-san…"

"Daijobu. But is it okay if we talk?"

She gave a small nod as they sat in the bleachers. Satoshi sighed. "Chief. I've noticed you've had problems in school lately with the others."

"Eh?"

"That fight wasn't the first time you were attacked, was it?" Tomoko gave a small nod. "Yapari… Chief—iia—Tomoko. If you have any problems, just come to me. I'm sure your siblings would say the same thing."

"De mo…"

"Daijobu." He patted her on the head. "I'm sure you can find your courage."

"Takahashi-san… de mo… I'm not sure if I'm strong enough…"

"Eh?"

~M~

"I see… You're usually dependent on your sisters and your parents when things like this happen," Satoshi sighed as they sat on the bleachers.

"Uchi… I was never able to stand up for myself… The only times I had were when I had no control of myself… But I'm not strong enough to fight them off… I'm too obedient and naïve…" She tightly gripped her shinai.

"You're strong."

Tomoko looked at him. "Eh?"

"You're strong, Tomoko. Everyone has weaknesses but those with many they think they have will have great strength." He gently patted her on the head. "Trust me, Tomoko."

"Takahashi-san…"

Satoshi let out a small smile. "Daijobu."

Tomoko gave a small nod before she heard her Cuff ring. She reached into her bag next to her as Akane's voice came. "Onee-chan?"

"_Tomoko! Head to the shopping district! It's an emergency!_" Akane warned.

Tomoko soon caught on. "Hai. I'll be there." She put the Cuff around her wrist and stood up before looking at Satoshi. "Takahashi-san… arigato…"

Satoshi smiled. "Daijobu, Tomoko. Make sure to stay strong for me, okay?"

She gave a nod. "Hai. Arigato." She gave a bow and ran off to go help her sisters, a small tint of blue coming to her brown eyes before disappearing.

~~DSM~~

"**Doubutsu Henshin! Fight On!"**

Tomoko arrived at the shopping district to find more people fighting as her sisters joined her side. "Looks like that Ningengata's back," Kiku muttered as she brought out her rifle.

_Baka. Freak._

Tomoko turned when she heard the voices. _"Again?"_

_Useless. Unneeded._

Her sisters soon took notice as Kiku took hold of her helmet. "Chii-nee? Chii-nee snap out of it!"

Tomoko blinked and looked up to find a Teshita. "Ah!" She kicked the "enemy" in the abdomen, knocking it back.

"Kiku!" Akane cried. She looked over to Tomoko ad noticed her eyes were different like last time. "Tomoko! Tomoko, shikairishite!"

Tomoko panicked and swung her weapon, making Akane dodge. "She's gone crazy!" Kiku exclaimed as she tried to help block the MoriBlue's attacks.

"Hehehe! Looks like the spell still works!" Ayatsuri sneered as he appeared.

"Spell?!" Akane exclaimed as she dodged her sister.

"Of course! Who knew she would be so easily manipulated? What a joke!"

"Oi! No one calls our sister a joke!" Kiku shouted. **"Rabbit Rifle! Thunder Shot!"** She fired a blast of lightning at the Ningengata, only for him to absorb the shock. "Nani?! Ah!" Tomoko attacked again as Kiku did a flip to land on her feet.

Akane blocked Tomoko's sword as she tried to push her back. "Mou! This is getting restless! Tomoko, snap out of it! Baka! **Honto ni baka daiyo!**"

_Baka! Be careful next time!  
Stand up for yourself more!_

Tomoko stopped as she blinked, her eyes turning back to normal. "Eh?"

"Hm?" Ayatsuri became displeased when he found the girl not moving.

_You're strong. Everyone has weaknesses and with many they think they have will have great strength.  
Make sure to stay strong for me, okay?_

"_Takahashi-san…_" She looked up to find Akane who had a worried look on her face. "Onee-chan…" She dropped her weapon and held her sister in a hug. "Gomen ne… gomen ne, onee-chan…"

Akane gently smiled under her helmet and patted her sister's head. "Daijobu, Tomoko…"

Kiku tapped Tomoko on the shoulder and gently punched her head. "Mou. You scared us for a second. But just to let you know." She leaned closer. "That douche over there needs a serious butt whooping after saying you're easily manipulated." She held up the Critter Blade. "Want to do it or should I?"

Tomoko only heard the insult and took hold of the sword as her sisters smiled. Akane could've sworn there was a small violet tint in her sister's eyes as she stepped back along with Kiku. Tomoko charged at Ayatsuri. Kiku started to go as well but Akane held her back.

"No, no. Not wise to get in her way today."

"Eh?"

Ayatsuri's horn started to glow again. "The first glance is just enough!" he smirked.

"**Critter Blade! Freezing Strike!"**

"Freezing?!" Kiku cried.

"Just leave it," Akane said with a grin.

"Nani?!" Ayatsuri staggered back when his spell wasn't working as Tomoko's blade was encased in ice. She ran past him and swung, stopping a good distance away. White smoke came out of Ayatsuri as he started to freeze and exploded. Kiku's jaw-dropped in shock as Akane ran over to Tomoko and held her in a hug.

"Omedeto!"

Tomoko smiled and returned to hug; relieved she managed to pull off the battle. Kiku soon got out of her shock and jumped into the hug, making the sisters burst into giggles.

~DSM~

At Azuboido, Dorgon smirked. "Looks like it's time." His hand started to glow an eerie purple as he waved it over the fire.

~DSM~

The three heard something as the ground where Ayatsuri was destroyed started to glow an eerie purple. The ground started to shake as the Ningengata was resurrected as a giant. "Eh? Is that even possible?" Kiku cried.

"Well Hiro did say the MoriRobos can enlarge at will," Akane sighed. As if by coincidence, the MoriRobos jumped out and started to grow nearby the resurrected Ningengata. "Yosh." The three jumped into the Robos and noticed the controls were much like a video game with two joysticks.

"Sugoi! Chuu-chan-tachi being able to do this!" Tomoko exclaimed as she was surprised.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Akane shouted.

"Hai!" The three girls moved the joysticks, making the Robos charge at Ayatsuri and attacked him from every angle, only to find no effect.

"Ha! Such useless machines!" he smirked. He kicked them away as the girls cried out from the force.

"Girls! Can you hear me?" Hiro's voice came from their Cuff. "Girls, it's possible you can combine the MoriRobos to create one giant robo."

"Eh? Honto ni?" Kiku asked.

"Well we have to try," Akane said. "Let's go." The two gave a nod.

**"Doubutsu Gattai!"** Inu's legs folded up. Usagi and Chuu then split in two as the bottom halves formed the legs attaching to Inu's hind legs. The top halves then formed the arms and the fists folded out from the heads and attached themselves to Inu's front legs. The wolf robo's head then turned into the robo head with the face in the mouth. **"Doubutsu-oh! Sanjou!"**

In the cockpit, three seats were present with the Moriranger in their respective colors. Wall in the back held the Moriranger emblem with the three animals surrounding it. "This is so cool!" Kiku cheered.

"Concentrate," Akane snapped.

**"MoriBazooka!"** The right arm made from Usagi retracted the hand to form a cannon as well as the left. **"Triple Element Surprise!" **The mecha shot a large beam at the Ningengata, knocking him through buildings before he exploded.

"Hah! Easy," Kiku grinned as Tomoko gave a nod.

~DSM~

"Hai! I'm off to practice!" Tomoko said as she went back to the school. "Ja ne, Onee-chan! Kiku-chan!" She ran off.

"Nee-san, should we be worried?" Kiku asked, looking at her sister," She was upset this morning."

"Maybe but we should let her be," Akane sighed, taking out the checklist from the kitchen fridge which was in her pocket. She wrote "Almost" next to the bully question.

"Someday, Tomoko. You'll solve it." She let out a content sigh. "Let's go home."

"Hai!"

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Akane:**__ Doubutsu Gattai!  
__**Kiku:**__ Doubutsu-Oh!  
__**Tomoko:**__ The combination of the MoriRobos!  
__**Shichi:**__ Finishing move!  
__**Hiro:**__ Triple Element Surprise from the MoriBazooka!  
__**Girls:**__ Yatta!_

_**Next Time!**_

_**Kiku: **__Mou! Don't we have any other weapon?  
__**Akane:**__ More weapons don't make you stronger, Kiku.  
__**Tomoko:**__ But you're the best at improvising…  
__**Pikachu:**__ Act 3! Responsible Imouto!  
__**Kiku:**__ Baka! Getting yourself hurt like that._


	3. Act 3: Responsible Imouto?

_**Pikachu:**__ Hai! Act 3 revised and finished!  
__**Kiku:**__ About time!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Hey! Don't make me rename the title from "responsible" to "Childish".  
__**Kiku:**__ Said the one who ran from a fight!  
__**Pikachu:**__ There wasn't a fight in the first place!  
__**Akane:**__ *sighs* Idiots… PGSMaddict96 doesn't own anything in the Super Sentai series. She only enjoys the Morirangers and its characters._

_**Act 3: Responsible Imouto!**_

**DSM**

The three sisters were in the Base as they tried to pass time. Akane was researching through the computers, Tomoko was studying, and Kiku was looking through the shelves. Hiro came in from the room next door and noticed the youngest sister.

"Doushita, Kiku?" he asked.

"Hiro, are there any other weapons we can use?" Kiku pouted," Our compacts can only turn into the ones we used last time."

"That's because we're not ready yet," Akane chided," It says here that our skills need to improve in order to use them. Even if you do train, you still wouldn't be ready for another few months."

"Eh? Sonna~"

"Daijobu, Kiku-chan. We can still use our first weapons," Tomoko said as she looked up from her book. "And besides. We only fought two Ningengatas so we don't have to find a new weapon so quickly. We're fine as we are as long as we do our best."

"But Chii-nee~! You remember that last one! What if we need something to defeat it the first battle?" Kiku whined.

"Be reasonable, Kiku," Hiro chided," Your parents wanted you to be safe and to receive more weapons is too dangerous for you as the youngest. Even Akane isn't ready despite all of her years training. You just have to wait."

"Eh? Sonna~"

"No buts, Kiku," Akane snapped, turning off the screen. "New weapons don't make us stronger."

Kiku sighed and took a seat. "Hai~"

~~DSM~~

Dorgon marked off the picture of Denryoku on his list of Ningengata. "Moriranger… How interesting… Little girls fighting in those two's place," he mused as he hung up the list on the rocky walls.

"Dorgon. You've been defeated twice by those three," Harpy sneered as she walked up next to him to face the flame. "It's best if you let me handle this one."

Dorgon smirked as the two noticed the flames showing another vision. "Ara. Looks like we're up against that last one," he said. "Think you can handle that, Harpy?"

"Of course, Dorgon! I'll even send one of my own soldiers. Subarashi-kun!"

Footsteps were heard as a Ningengata came from the shadows. His skin was grey and his mouth and nose was replaced with a large elephant trunk. He had a large chest plate with tribal designs as well as spiked wristbands and anklets.

"Hai, Harpy?"

"Cause trouble for the humans. And find one of the Moriranger."

"Hai!"

~~DSM~~

"Matta ku. Nee-san and Chii-nee always nag at me," Kiku groaned as she walked through town. "I was just asking." She kicked a pebble as it hit a telephone pole. "If only I wasn't the youngest."

"Is that so, Moriranger?" a voice sneered. Kiku turned to find Subarashi.

"Ningengata!" Kiku pulled back her left sleeve. **"Doubutsu Henshin! Fight on!"** She transformed and brought out her Rabbit Rifle.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate for a kid?" Subarashi mocked.

"Shut up!" Kiku shot at him but noticed her bullets had no effect. "Eh? Sonna!"

"Heh. You really think those bullets will work? Trumpet bomb!" Several elephant bombs came from his trunk as it knocked Kiku back. "Feh. Getting rid of you will be easy. Trumpet Bomb!" He fired more bombs as Kiku gasped and braced herself.

"Kiku!" "Kiku-chan!" Akane and Tomoko arrived and put themselves in front of the girl, taking the attack head on. They cried out as large explosions came, knocking them down as their henshin faded away.

"Nee-san! Chii-nee!" Kiku scrambled up and rushed to her sisters' side. "Doushite? You were mad at me before!"

"Baka. We would never be mad at our imouto…" Akane muttered.

"Sonna… Nee-san! Chii-nee!"

"Yosh! The finisher!" Subarashi fired another flurry but was soon blocked by Hiro.

"Kiku! Bring them home!" he ordered, only to find her hesitate. "Go!" He blasted the ground to create a smoke covering as the team escaped.

~DSM~

Kiku punched her fist against the table. "Why? Why did they do that?" she cried.

"Kiku-sama, they only do that because you're their sister," Shichi replied as he came downstairs," It's natural for them to protect their imouto."

"De mo! It doesn't mean they should just do that without hesitating!"

"Kiku, calm yourself," Hiro snapped," Think of how it would be if the situation would be reversed. Would you just leave your sisters there after being wounded or protect them?"

"It's obvious! I…" Kiku stopped short as she looked down. "Oh…"

Kiku soon realized what he meant. It felt natural to protect them even if they were her sisters or not. She was the last one to start her training considering she's the youngest. That's why she wanted to grow stronger and surpass her sisters. But seeing how she's still young and reckless, she wasn't even sure if she's strong enough to match even Tomoko who refused to fight her siblings during training.

"Do you understand now, Kiku?"

She gave a small nod. "De mo… I can't fight on my own… They had more fighting experience…"

Footsteps were heard as Akane and Tomoko stumbled in bandaged up. "Akane-sama! Tomoko-sama!" Shichi cried as he rushed to their side. "You shouldn't move in your condition!"

"Daijobu, Shichi," Akane snapped as she lightly hit his head with her fist.

"Kiku-chan. New weapons or not, you can handle it," Tomoko muttered as Hiro helped her to her seat. "You have Hiro and Shichi to back you up. Shichi?"

"Hai! Battle Mode!" Shichi soon changed as his head turned into a rounded triangular prism. His hands turned into cannon blasters and had a jet pack. "Henshin complete!"

"And take these," Akane said as the two placed their weapons onto the table. "One weapon might not be enough so how about three?"

"Eh? But I don't know how to use them!" Kiku cried.

"Daijobu… Just do what you always do," Tomoko teased," You're the genius of improvising, right? I'm sure you can handle our weapons. Like you always say, finish with a 'DON'."

"'DON'…" Kiku smiled at her sisters. "Hai! I'll do my best!"

"Good. We'll join you once it's best for us to fight," Akane grinned," Ganbatte, imouto."

"Hai!" The alarm rang again as Kiku looked at Hiro and Shichi. "Minna! Let's go!"

"Hai!"

~DSM~

Subarashi laughed as he knocked down several buildings. "Hmph. Looks like I still got it," he smirked before continuing.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted. He turned to find Kiku and the two robots.

"Ara. Back for another defeat, Moriranger?"

"Not this time, Ningengata! **Doubutsu Henshin! Fight on!**" Bright light surrounded her as her clothes were replaced by her suit. Lightning soon surrounded her head and formed the helmet.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now how do you expect to defeat me when you only have one human and two robots?" Subarashi mocked.

"Like this! Thunder Shot!" Kiku shot multiple bullets at him as Hiro and Shichi blasted him with their cannons, knocking him back. "Like a famous quote says: 'There are powers in numbers.' I'm sure everyone knows that."

"Sonna bakana…" Subarashi scrambled to his feet. "Trumpet Bomb!" He fired multiple bombs at the three.

**"Critter Blade!"** Kiku shot at the bombs before slashing at the ones she missed, creating an explosion behind her. She then hung the rifle on her belt. **"Canine Claw!"** She charged at Subarashi and repeatedly slashed at him with the two weapons. He quickly dodged and punched her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Trumpet Bomb!" He released his attack again but two figures darted past and caught the bombs, only to be the remaining Morirangers.

"Miss us?" Akane teased. The two exchanged nods before turning to Kiku.

"Kiku-chan! Play ball!" Tomoko called. Kiku soon understood and held up the Critter Blade. The two eldest siblings threw the bombs at her before she deflected them with the blade, hitting them over to Subarashi. They soon exploded as they knocked him towards the ground.

"Nee-san! Chii-nee!" Kiku rushed over to her sisters and tackled them in a hug. "Yogatta…"

"We said we would come soon," Akane chided, poking her on the head as the two got back their weapons. "Shall we?" They all gave a nod and faced the Ningengata.

"Let's do this!" Kiku cheered.

**"The animal of the flaming spirit! MoriRed!"  
"The animal of the flowing spirit! MoriBlue!"  
"The animal of the thundering spirit! MoriYellow!"  
"Spirits of the protecting forests! Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!"**

"Sanjou~!" Kiku added, making her sisters fall to the floor.

"Kiku-chan… Were you going through my list of Sentai role calls?" Tomoko muttered as she got up.

"I think it's funny," Kiku teased," But let's go kick this guy's butt!"

The three charged up their weapons as their elements surrounded them.  
"Flaming Slash!"  
"Raging Wave!"  
"Thunder Shot!"

They all released their attacks as they created a large drill, going right through the Ningengata. "Sonna bakana!" He fell to the ground before he exploded.

"Yatta! Banzai! Banzai!" Akane and Tomoko shrugged and joined their sibling.

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

~DSM~

"What? They defeated him already?" Harpy scowled as she saw the three cheering in victory.

"Don't fret, Harpy. They still have a second life to handle," Dorgon snapped. He waved his hand over the flame.

~DSM~

The ground shook as Subarashi resurrected, causing the MoriRobos to enlarge.

**"Doubutsu Gattai! Doubutsu-oh! Sanjou!"**

"Hah! Don't think another robot can beat me!" Subarashi sneered. He brought out several bombs but they noticed it was larger than they were before.

"Uso! Is that even possible?" Tomoko cried.

"Ah! I got it!" Kiku said," Chii-nee, can I borrow your weapon?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, just let me handle it! Critter Blade!" The weapon appeared in the robo's left hand as Doubutsu-oh took hold of it.

"Ch-chotto! Kiku!" Akane cried.

"Daijobu!" Subarashi threw the bombs at them. "Hai! Spinning blade technique!"

"EH?" The two cried out as the robo started to spin rapidly, causing the weapon to deflect the bombs back to the Ningengata. It soon stopped as Kiku's sisters became dizzy and Tomoko fell off her seat.

"Ah! Tomoko!" Akane cried.

"Ah, gomen…" Kiku said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I guess it's up to the two of us…"

"MoriBazooka! Triple Element Shot!" The two fired as Subarashi screamed before being destroyed.

~DSM~

"Why is the city spinning?" Tomoko asked as Shichi tried to balance her.

"I guess I went too far…" Kiku sighed.

"At least you improvised," Akane grinned as she gave her sister a playful punch on the shoulder. "Told you, you could do it."

"I'm proud of all of you," Hiro said," Watching out for one another is the major part of working as a team."

"Well said, Hiro!" Shichi grinned as he fanned the dizzy girl.

"Let's head home!" Tomoko said before walking off.

"Ah! Chii-nee! Our house is this way!" Kiku cried before grabbing her dizzy sister as leading her the opposite way.

"Matta ku. Those two are troublesome…" Akane sighed as she helped the MoriYellow balance their sister.

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Tomoko:**__ Our weapons can transform!  
__**Akane:**__ Canine Claw. Single-hand weapon. Used as a direct contact weapon but can also release energy bullets from the claws.  
__**Kiku:**__ I can attack with my rifle or with both the bayonet and gun!  
__**Hiro:**__ And the Critter Blade can fold into a revolver.  
__**Moriranger:**__ Sasugoi!_

_**Next Time!**_

_**Akane:**__ Family reunion!?  
__**Tomoko:**__ But the enemy is after them…  
__**Kiku:**__ Idiots… Even stupid enough to target THEM.  
__**Pikachu:**__ Act 4! Family Reunion?_


	4. Act 4: Family Reunion?

_**Pikachu:**__ Hai! Act 4!  
__**Akane:**__ After every chapter, our hatred towards you grows.  
__**Pikachu:**__ That's why with the lack of abilities to torture my sisters, I torture you. But today's a family episode aka a filler!  
__**Kiku:**__ Ah~! I hate fillers so much!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Shut up and do the disclaimer  
__**Shichi:**__ PGSMaddict96-sama doesn't own anything in the Super Sentai Series except for her characters._

_**Act 4: Family Reunion?**_

**DSM**

"So that makes three out of over a hundred Ningengatas…" Tomoko sighed as she crossed off Subarashi's name in the list. "At least we're making progress…"

"Sou da ne. But we have to keep our guard up," Akane added," And we have to keep up in school. We already missed a few days… We can't afford to catch up on all of our work…"

"Ah mou! Why do they have to come after winter break?" Kiku whined.

Shichi soon came in with an envelope in his hands. "Minna. You have mail from someone with the name Miyazaki."

"Eh? Mail from Rin-san and Rika-san?" Tomoko wondered. Akane took hold of the envelope and opened it. She took of the letter and skimmed through it.

"Ah… Uso! It's mandatory?" she cried.

"Eh?" Tomoko and Kiku looked over her shoulders as their eyes widened.

"Uso! Are they serious?" Kiku cried as she took the letter out of her sister's hands. "Right when we have the enemy to take care of?"

Hiro soon came in from the Machine room. "Doushita, minna?" he asked. The three looked at each other before Kiku handed him the letter. He skimmed through it. "Hm? Miyazaki? Aren't they one of the six families on your mother's side?"

"Yes, but a year after we moved here from Kyoto, we haven't talked since," Tomoko replied. "It's even possible we're disconnected from the family aside from Ojii-san and Obaa-san."

"But why choose now to talk to us?" Akane wondered as she took a picture frame off the shelf. "We were just kids the last time we talked to each other."

"Sou, sou! We never even come together during the holidays," Kiku said," Not even New Years. We only visit Jii-chan and Baa-chan during that time as well as Christmas."

"Maybe it can be a new start for all of you," Shichi suggested, receiving a shake of the head.

"Shichi, the Tanaka family is very strict," Tomoko replied," They're mostly aristocrats and all live in Kyoto. After we moved to Tokyo to live as the middle-class, they haven't contacted us after a year into the move. The only exceptions are Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan since they're Okaa-san's parents. But I'm afraid the same situation is with Otou-san's side of the family as well…"

"I never knew you were so distant…" Hiro sighed.

"They're too cheery and full of celebrity gossip," Akane retorted. "It's a good thing Azuboido is our escape."

Just then, the doorbell rang as three packages were laid out on the front steps. Shichi picked it up and noticed each was addressed to the girls. He undid the ribbon on one of them and his eyes widened once he opened it. "You girls have a problem…" he muttered, handing them the boxes.

"Eh?"

~~DSM~~

"Hm? You're taking charge again, Harpy?" Dorgon asked as he looked at his comrade.

"I'm not letting myself fail this time, Dorgon. Besides, I have found a worthy target," Harpy retorted," A family of aristocrats who own great wealth. And the news stated that they will have a gathering. Surely bringing them suffering will at least help with our cause as well as give us some entertainment."

Dorgon sighed, knowing the female elite wouldn't give up after a failure.

~~DSM~~

"I hate this…" Kiku muttered as the group of five stood in front of the large mansion in Kyoto surrounded by guards. The girls seemed to have received dresses for the party and it was definitely frightful. They were all white with a floral pattern in their respective colors along with a border and cover jacket. Because they dressed formal, Shichi and Hiro were also forced into their tuxedos.

"I never thought they would create a mandatory party and invite us so suddenly," Tomoko murmured as she gently fixed the skirt of her dress.

"Well we have to get used to it…" Akane sighed as she checked her Cuff. With some adjustments, Hiro managed to have the Cuffs disguise as a bracelet just thick enough to hold the buttons and projection lens. "Set the Cuffs on vibrate. Surely they'll warn us if an enemy comes." The two gave a nod and adjusted their Cuffs before the two headed in, a small envelope in Shichi's hands. The door opened as a girl between Akane and Tomoko's age answered. The two robots didn't seem to find the resemblance between them but shook it off.

"Ah! You're here!" she cheered," And it's been five years!"

"Eight," the three corrected," Happy Birthday, Rin." Shichi handed the girl an envelope which contained a gift card to a high class clothing store as well as a birthday card signed by all of them.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" Kiku asked in mock joy.

"Yep! It's been so long since we saw each other! You guys look so different from our kiddie pictures! Come on! Let's get everyone reintroduced!" Rin grabbed the three by the wrist and led them inside.  
She showed the three around as Shichi and Hiro followed them before running into robot servants.

The party seemed to have dragged on as the girls only made a conversation with their grandparents rather than everyone else that had different interests than fighting and such. "This doesn't feel right…" Tomoko sighed as they leaned against the railings of the gates. "Even Hiro and Shichi aren't enjoying themselves…"

"Sou desu ne… Those robots don't have emotions and are hard to converse with…" Shichi murmured as the two went up to them. "And everyone keeps staring at us since we're not like those modern day robots they sell."

"That's because the two of you were built by Tou-san and Tomoko," Akane replied," It's impossible for us to get along with them…"

"Minna! Time for the big surprise!" their aunt Sayuri called.

"This should be fun…" Akane sighed as the five leaned against the fence and face the large screen in front of them. The screen was soon removed as the five fell to the floor in disbelief after seeing what came.  
Right there was Rin and her sister Rika in home-made Sentai suits in pink and white much like AbarePink. Rin's was pink and the design was much like the girl's but had a toy gun on the belt as well as a motorcycle helmet with an oval-shaped visor as well as headphones. Rika's was the same but in white with black splotches everywhere.

"Hai! MoriPink!"  
"MoriWhite!"  
"Sisters fighting alongside Moriranger! MoriSisters!"

"Are they serious…?" Kiku muttered as they got up.

"They're mimicking you three…" Shichi said with a shocked face.

"Well we're not looking for recruits," Akane huffed. Before she can continue, an explosion was heard as a figure jumped into the middle of the backyard.

"Azuboido!" Kiku exclaimed as the five recognized the figure. He seemed to be only a clam shell but his grey skull-like face was visible. The whole family screamed in panic as they ran away besides the Mori family and the two sisters.

"At this time?" Tomoko cried.

"Girls, we have to find a safe way for you to transform," Hiro said," It's unsafe if everyone knows."

"Hai!" The girls were about to rush inside until a voice called out.

"Wait right there! You monster wrecked the party and will pay for that!" Rin shouted.

Akane smacked herself on the forehead. "Damn it… They'll kill themselves…"

"We don't have much of a choice now… We'll just have to fight out of suit before they get hurt," Tomoko said, receiving nods.

"Shichi! Hiro!"

"Got it!"  
"Battle Mode!" Shichi soon transformed as Hiro formed his arm cannon.

**"Canine Claw!" "Critter Blade!" "Rabbit Rifle!"** The girls brought out their weapons but soon noticed something.

"Quick change!" Akane shouted as they shouldn't be fighting in dresses. They soon grabbed their left sleeve and tore off the dresses, revealing their uniforms underneath. "Better."

"Oi! No need to be the hero!" Rin shouted towards them. "We can handle it!"

Akane sighed. "Omae… BAKA! These monsters kill! You can't even handle that gun right!"

"Yes we can!" Rin and Rika shot at the Ningengata but the attacks were deflected by the shell.

"Just the right timing…" Tomoko said. She waited until the head came back out. "Now!" The three charged before slashing at the head, knocking him back.

"Oi! Why'd you do that for?" Rika snapped as the two rushed over to them as Hiro and Shichi fought the Ningengata.

"We see plenty of these in the city. You don't have the training fit for them," Kiku retorted.

"Nandaste?" The two became annoyed at the three's "knowledge" of battle.

Akane held up her hand. "Hang on," she said. Tomoko turned her sword into Gun mode by folding the blade. Hiro and Shichi kept the mouth open before the three shot, knocking it away from the house. "And stay out!"

"As you were saying?" Tomoko asked politely as she went into a resting position with the tip of her blade on the ground.

"Well if you can fight them and we can't, then you have to teach us how!" Rika said.

The three stumbled forward. "Mou! Don't you get the point?" Kiku shouted as she shot up.

"We see these things every day for the past eight years and people have risked their lives fighting them," Akane said," Once you start fighting, it means you're putting your life at stake for the safety of the whole world. It's not something to joke about. They take things seriously in the city."

"And you know this how?" Rin questioned, making the three smack themselves on the head.

"Because that was how the city was almost destroyed a few months ago. It's considered best to leave it to those who can handle it. And besides, those types of training come from experience," Tomoko said," Sacrifices of normal life must be made to do so."

The two hesitated as the five headed inside to check on everyone.

~~DSM~~

"Fool! You let them defeat you so easily?" Harpy scowled as she kicked Yoroikaiten across the room.

"Gomen nasai, Dorgon-sama! Harpy-sama! I never expected them to be at the party! Not to mention two more!"

"More?" Dorgon asked as he looked up from the flame.

"Hai! They seemed oddly strange though. The first three got through my shell but those two couldn't do a thing!"

"I see… Rest for now and try again soon."

"H-Hai!"

~~DSM~~

"Daijobu, obaa-chan?" Tomoko asked as she helped Hiro give her grandmother a seat as Akane and Kiku did the same with their grandfather.

"Hai. Thank you girls," Hitomi grinned as she accepted a glass of water from Shichi who was in Normal Mode. "You three have grown so much. Sakura must be proud."

At this, the girls' face fell at the mention of their mother. The two robots noticed and went towards them. "Take a break for now. We'll take care of them," Shichi said. They all gave a nod before heading outside to the balcony. They let out a sigh at the cool breeze after being in a hot crowded room.

"You guys miss them, too?" Akane asked to break the tension between them.

Kiku gave a nod. "Ten years the five of us being together… lost… The only ones we can consider as parents are Shichi and Hiro but…"

"It's not the same…" Tomoko finished as she brought out a necklace hidden under her jacket. It was a gold-colored locket hung on a silver chain. "This being the only thing we can carry around with us…"

"I know… But that's why we're who we are now," Akane sighed," Three sisters brought together to follow their footsteps and protect Earth… Just like the Super Sentai…"

"De mo… what if we have to seal the enemy once more?" The two looked at the middle sister. "Otou-san and Okaa-san… They lost their lives that battle… What if the same thing happens to us?"

Akane let out a long sigh before flicking her sister on the forehead. "Baka. You think they would do all that to make us kill ourselves, too? They always had something planned. All of us moving away from Kyoto must be part of it. To keep everyone safe from Azuboido… even if they are annoying."

"Sou da ne. So until peace is eternal, we have to help protect it," Kiku added with a smile. They all gave a nod until they heard a voice.

"Ano… Sumimasen!" They looked back to find Rin and Rika with their helmets off.

"We didn't know any better and thought about it," Rin added," And we were hoping you can train us so someday, once we're ready, we can take the heroes' footsteps."

The three exchanged glances before Akane and Kiku flicked them in the head. "Baka," they said, making the two confused.

"You don't need our training," Kiku said," And besides, it'll be too rough on you and the enemy will be taken care of. Unless you want to go through it and sacrifice your daily life."

"Besides, we're not experts, either," Tomoko added," That was just some basics we learned. Nothing to worry about."

"Oi! Moriranger! I want to talk!" a voice shouted. A large explosion came as Yoroikaiten appeared.

"Well. Time to make a call," Akane sighed," See you guys later." The three backed up before jumping off the balcony, making the two panic and rush to the edge to find nothing.

"Ah! Where'd they go?" Rika cried.

**"Doubutsu Henshin! Fight on!"** Bright light surrounded the girls as they transformed. They soon jumped out with smiles on their faces.

**"The animal of the flaming spirit! MoriRed!"  
"The animal of the flowing spirit! MoriBlue!"  
"The animal of the thundering spirit! MoriYellow!"  
"Spirits of the protecting forests! Doubutsu Sentai! Moriranger!"**

"Finally! First I didn't want you here and now you're late!" he scowled.

"Hey. We come when we want," Kiku snapped as she folded her arms. "That. And we had business to take care of."

"So here's today's lesson!" Tomoko said as she clapped her hands together. "Time for…"

**"Moriranger Special Cooking Lesson!"** the three chimed.

"Special only today just for the family," Akane added. "Tomoko, what's the first step?"

"Hai! First we need a cooking pan or pot."

"Got it!" Kiku said as she brought out a large pot about nine feet tall. "And comes with a cover."

"Next! Fill it with water and place it over a burning fire!"

"F-Fire?" Yoroikaiten exclaimed.

Tomoko used her "Raging Wave" attack to fill up the pot before the three placed it over a pile of wood which was soon put on fire. "And next! Put in the clams and boil for fifteen minutes!"

"CLAMS?"

"That means you, Ningengata!" Kiku said as she caught him with a large net. She then carried him over to the pot as Akane took off the cover. "In you go! And just to be sure. It will get hot in there."

"Hot! Hot! HOT! Get me out of here!" Yoroikaiten screamed as he tried to escape.

15 minutes later…

The timer rang as the three sprung to their feet in joy. "Clams are done! Now we just place them in an ice bath!" Tomoko said as she took out her Critter Blade. "But be careful. They're hot." Akane and Kiku took him out with a large net to find his shell opened. They threw him into the air. "Raging Wave!" Tomoko let out a large wave of water as it soaked the Ningengata before he fell to the ground soaked. "Now once they're cool enough but still warm, they are ready to eat."

"Omae! How could you do this to me?" Yoroikaiten scowled. He tried to close his shell but the top fell and shattered. A smile came to the girls' faces and they couldn't hold in their laughter and fell to the floor laughing.

"He looks ridiculous!" Akane laughed," I can't take it!"

"Stop laughing!" Yoroikaiten shouted before scurrying off, only to be stopped by Hiro and Shichi.

"As robots, we don't laugh," Shichi said as he charged his cannons," But we do punish those like you." The two fired as the Ningengata disintegrated on the spot.

The girls got back to their feet after finally calming down. "That was hilarious…" Kiku sighed," They should send more shell animals more often." Her sisters gave a nod before the ground shook and the Ningengata resurrected near the mountains.

"Let's take care of this one first," Hiro snapped, receiving nods.

"Doubutsu Gattai! Doubutsu-oh! Sanjou!"

"Arimasu!" Yoroikaiten shouted. He poked his head into the shell before it started to spin rapidly. He headed towards the girls and they reacted.

"Critter Blade!" Doubutsu-oh tried to deflect the Ningengata but was soon knocked back by the force.

"Eh? Is that even possible?" Kiku cried.

"Well we did defeat him rather quickly," Akane retorted," Tomoko, any ideas?"

Tomoko thought for a moment before a thought struck her. "The shell!"

"Eh? Shell?"

"We have to get through his defenses like last time. But we have to do it without the pot."

"Which means we should bring the heat up," Akane smirked," Canine Claw!" The right hand retracted as it was replaced by the weapon. "Flaming Slash!" They swung multiple times as the shell was encased in fire.

"Critter Blade! Raging Wave!" They soon extinguished the flames as well as cooling down the shell.

"Haha! That didn't work!" Yoroikaiten mocked as he twirled around. He then froze as he felt his shell cracking. "Not again!"

"Now!" the three shouted," **MoriBazooka! Triple Element Surprise!**" They fired as the shell broke into a million pieces and destroyed the Ningengata.

~DSM~

The three headed back to the mansion as everyone rushed to them. "You missed it!" Rin cried," There was a battle right in our backyard! And the Moriranger were here!"

"Man, if only we could get their autographs!" their younger cousin, Ryouji pouted," That would've been so cool!"

"Girls," Hitomi said, calling the three over. "Good job," she said quietly with a smile.

The girls smiled and looked at their family who were basically freaking out about their secret identities.

"Well. That's the Tanaka family for you," Shichi sighed as the two robots stood to the side.

"Sou da ne," Hiro agreed with a nod," But at least the girls learned something…"

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Hiro**__: Looks like another successful battle for the girls.  
__**[Mori Sisters seen at the dinner table. Akane and Kiku's heads against the furniture.]  
Akane**__: Ah… I'm never looking at clams again after that monster…  
__**Hitomi**__: Here you go, girls. Obaa-chan's specialty clam dumplings for her visit.  
__**Tomoko:**__ Arigato gozaimasu! Itadekimasu! *starts eating*  
__**Akane and Kiku**__: We lost our appetite…_

_**Next Time!**_

_**Akane:**__ Targeting a daycare?  
__**Kiku**__: Nee-san! You always baby us anyway!  
__**Shichi:**__ T-Tomoko-sama! Please don't cry!  
__**Pikachu**__: Act 5! Daycare Panic!  
__**Akane:**__ Mou. They're still not ready._


	5. Act 5: Daycare Panic

_**Pikachu:**__ Yosh. Act 5 is up.  
__**Kiku:**__ This better be worth it.  
__**Tomoko:**__ Daijobu desu. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as the others.  
__**Pikachu:**__ Not you, too, Tomoko!  
__**Tomoko:**__ Gomen nasai. But PGSMaddict96-san doesn't own anything in the Super Sentai Series. She only owns her characters such as the Mori Sisters, Shichi and Hiro._

_**Act 5: Daycare Panic**_

**DSM**

Akane, Tomoko and Kiku looked up at the building in front of them. Tomoko looked at the pamphlet in her hands. "Strange… A daycare being targeted?" she wondered," Didn't we used to come here when Kiku-chan was younger?"

"Yea but it's possible they can cause pain to younger children easier than adults and teens…" Akane replied, fixing her mock glasses as her sisters looked at her.

"I thought you have 20/20 vision…" Kiku muttered.

"Azuboido are idiots. Even a small disguise like this can throw them off. And besides, these were on our shelves and have hidden gadgets. I'm heading in. You two have more important matters to go to."

"Eh?"

"School. You missed a lot and my classes are voluntary."

"But Onee-chan! Are you sure you can handle this alone?" Tomoko asked, worried of her sister," Didn't we agree if one gets into a fight, the others will help?" At this, Akane flicked her on the forehead. "Itte…"

"Daijobu. Shichi and Hiro will be guarding the perimeter after they drop you off."

"Eh?" Akane snapped her fingers as the backpacks on her younger sisters started to go off and launched them into the air.

"Nee-san!" they screamed in fear as they got higher and flew towards their schools. Akane sighed and headed in.

"Looks like the big sister has a new job to start," she sighed.

~~DSM~~

"I see you're going for an easier passage, Harpy," Dorgon mused as they stared into the flame," Making up for your failures?"

"Urusai, Dorgon!" Harpy hissed," The master only pleaded for the cries of children! We have to do as told! That's why I sent Himigoumon."

"I see… Good luck with that. Who knows when the Moriranger will come spoil your plans?"

"They don't scare me. What can a bunch of girls do?"

~~DSM~~

After being introduced to the young children, Akane started her work playing with them. Since they were no more than four years old, it wasn't hard for her to take care of them. She then noticed a young four-year-old dropping a small keychain that looked a lot like MagiRed. She picked it up and held it out to the girl.

"You dropped this," she said with a small smile," You don't want to lose it, ne?"

"Arigato, onee-san!" the girl said, hugging the small doll close. Akane smiled and petted her on the head.

_Azuboido targeting this place… unforgivable… I can't let anything happen to these kids… Not even those two…_

~M~

"Mou! Hiro!" Kiku whined as the robot flew off from the middle school entrance. "Come back here, Hiro! I know you can hear me!"

_Zettai. They're still young. Even Tomoko needs training…_

"Shichi. Can't we help her at least?" Tomoko asked as the backpack detached itself from her shoulders and landed on the ground as the robot. "Otou-san and Okaa-san said we have to work together unless a major emergency comes."

"Yes but Akane-sama is leader, Tomoko-sama. I want to listen but you know I can't disobey orders… Just come after school, okay? I'll make up for it tonight." He flew off as the MoriBlue let out a sigh in defeat.

"No choice then…" She started to head inside as she fixed the strap of the case that held her shinai.

_Handling this on my own is the only way for now…_

~M~

Akane carefully snuck out of the room as it was time for the kids to take a nap. She left a small crack open before heading out to meet Hiro and Shichi. "Anything suspicious?" she asked.

"Iie… Our sensors didn't pick up anything," Shichi said worriedly," Maybe it was a false alarm?"

"Iie. You know my instincts don't lie… I'm definite they're hiding something…" Just then, they heard a scream. "The kids!" They rushed inside to find a large wrecked stuffed bear holding a boy by the neck. "Uso… Ningengata exists like that?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to get him away from the others," Hiro snapped. "Akane!"

**"Doubutsu Henshin! Fight on!"** Bright light surrounded her as she transformed.

"Mou! Can't you choose somewhere else to target?" she scowled, bringing forth her Canine Claw.

"Too bad! I'm under Harpy-sama's orders!" Himigoumon shouted as he held the boy in a chokehold.

"Harpy?" Shichi wondered," Masaka, Azuboido's leader?"

"Doesn't matter! Shichi! Evacuate the rest of the kids! I'll get the last one!" Akane ordered.

"Hai!" Shichi quickly led the rest of the kids out as Akane got ready.

"Canine Claw!" Akane held up her weapon as the tips started to glow. "Let go of him, Azuboido!"

"You really think I'm scared of that?" he mocked," Even I know you wouldn't shoot even if you threaten me!"

She scowled as she continued to hold the claw. "Dame da… if I shoot, the boy…" She soon heard something as a blue figure darted past and retrieved the boy as another in yellow slashed at the Ningengata. She soon noticed it was Tomoko and Kiku.

"Daijobu desuka?" Tomoko asked as she let the boy down. He gave a small nod.

"Arigato, Super Sentai onee-chan."

She softly smiled. "Yogatta ne. Go join the others, okay? We'll take care of the monster." He gave another nod before running off.

"Chotto! I told you to stay at school!" Akane shouted," And I thought you knew better, Tomoko!"

"Sore wa…" Tomoko rubbed the back of her head as she thought back at what happened.

_**Flashback  
**__"Chii-nee! We're going!" Kiku called as she landed on the balcony outside the classroom._

_"K-Kiku-chan! Dame desu! Onee-chan said we can't!" Tomoko cried as she rushed out. "We'll get in trouble if we miss class again!"_

_"Well you heard the alarm! We have to! Now come on!" Kiku grabbed her sister by the wrist before jumping onto her HoverMori._

_"Chotto matte! Kiku-chan! We can't leave without permission!"_

_"Urusai! We're helping and that's final!" Kiku soon sped off while still holding onto her sister.  
__**End Flashback**_

"You did what?" Akane exclaimed," You disobeyed orders and ditched school just to come here?"

"I-I tried not to but-!"

"Stay out of this!" Kiku shouted, making her sister shrink in fear.

"Eh? Fighting amongst yourselves?" Himigoumon wondered," If that's the case, might as well come back later when you're ready to fight! Bye!" He soon disappeared as Hiro picked Akane and Kiku up by the shirt collar.

"That's enough, you two!" he snapped," We're heading home! Tomoko, get Shichi and meet us at the Base."

"Hai…"

~DSM~

"Mou! Can't you at least listen to orders for once?" Akane shouted as she slammed her fist against the table. "You never seem to listen! Don't you know how much trouble that would cause?"

"Nee-san, you're just too bossy!" Kiku snapped," I thought we settled about letting the two of us fighting! But no! You just have to keep babying us!"

"But, Kiku-chan. Onee-chan's doing it only t-!"

"No, Chii-nee! I thought you agreed to this! You know we can fight!" Kiku shouted, cutting Tomoko off.

"De mo…"

"You can't pressure her like that, Kiku!" Akane snapped as the two started to argue again.

"Well what about you, huh? You always make her do stuff even if she doesn't want to!"

"You should talk!"

"Hiro, doushiyo?" Tomoko asked, looking towards the larger robot next to her.

"Just leave them. You know them. They'll forget the argument ever happened later."

"De mo…"

"That's final, Tomoko." Tomoko hesitated at the order.

"_De mo… siblings shouldn't fight this often…_" she thought worriedly. She then noticed the robot heading into the Machine Room as her sisters rushed upstairs before going their separate ways. "Sonna…"

"Daijobu, Tomoko-sama," Shichi said as he came out from the corner. "I'm sure this will settle down soon." He soon heard crying and panicked. "T-Tomoko-sama! Don't cry!" He rushed to her side and started to comfort her. "D-Daijobu desu! I'm sure it'll be okay! Please don't cry!"

~~DSM~~

"Hm? Tension between the Morirangers?" Dorgon asked as he stared into the flames that showed him the three girls.

"Hai! But it's strange. I've never seen a team fight each other before…" Himigoumon muttered as he scratched his head. "It's strange…"

"Daijobu! This will give you the chance on getting the target!" Harpy said as she walked up. "And get them crying this time!"

"Hai, Harpy-sama!"

~~DSM~~

"Mou, Kiku is too childish," Akane muttered as she leaned against a tree in the park. "Even after I tried my best protecting them without Tou-san and Kaa-san…" Inu soon came out of her pocket as she caught her in her hands. She barked as Akane poked her head. "Mou! No need to yell at me!" The robot growled and she rubbed the top of its head. "Mou. Why is it that you're always right? But I'm not apologizing!" Inu bit her. "Ow! Okay, fine! But not now!"

Just then, her Cuff rang as the screen pulled up to show Shichi. "Akane-sama! Azuboido's attacking the daycare again! Tomoko-sama went ahead so you have to help! You two seemed to have upset her."

"Mou! I'll be there!"

"But Akane-sama! You can't use your weapons! Hiro's planning on something with them so you have to work on your own!"

"I'll be fine!" She hung up before rushing towards the scene.

~DSM~

Tomoko cried out as Himigoumon knocked her away with his stubby arms. "Mou. And I thought you wouldn't bother me this time," he scowled," Can't you see I just wanted to play with the kids?"

Tomoko struggled to her feet but he stepped down on her back, preventing her from getting up. He smirked as he stepped down harder, causing her to struggle. "Die, Moriranger."

"Moriranger-san!" the kids cried as they watched the scene from afar.

Himigoumon smirked. "It's nice to see all the suffering when they witness a beloved hero killed. Ne, Moriranger-chan?" He stepped down harder as Tomoko winced from the pressure on her back.

"Stay away from her!" a pair of voices shouted as Akane and Kiku came and punched him in the face, knocking him away.

"Daijobu, Tomoko?" Akane asked as she helped her sister up.

"Hai. Arigato…" The two gave a small smile as Akane patted Tomoko on the head. "Did you two forget all this?"

The two paused and looked away from each other. "If you put it that way…" Kiku muttered, folding her arms. "I'll only apologize if she does."

"Then let's settle this with a bet. The one who kills him last has to apologize first," Akane said," But without weapons."

"Of course. Challenge accepted!" The two exchanged high-fives before charging at Himigoumon, leaving Tomoko to herself.

"Just to expect…" she sighed as a group of Teshitas came. "I guess I'll train with this group." The group charged at her as she jumped into the air and landed on the head of one. "Mind if I join the fight?" They all jumped at her but she jumped off, making them pile on top of each other.

Akane and Kiku charged at Himigoumon and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. "Let's make this showy!" Akane shouted. She soon cracked her knuckles "Yosh! Time for our years of training to pull off!" She repeatedly punched and kicked the Ningengata before Kiku jumped over her shoulders.

"Don't hog it!" Kiku snapped as she kicked the Ningengata in the face. "Take this, ugly!" She grabbed his arm as she flipped him over her shoulder. The two soon heard an explosion as Tomoko collapsed to her knees in exhaustion and the Teshitas behind her disappeared. "Ah! Chii-nee! We forgot!"

"No time! We just have to finish this guy!" Akane snapped.

"Minna! Take this!" Hiro called as he flew over to them. He tossed what seems to be a large bazooka as Akane caught it. In the middle seemed to be the Canine claw connected to the Critter Blade in Gun Mode as the Rabbit Rifle rested on top. "It's the Mori Blaster. A combination of your weapons."

"Yosh! This will do! Tomoko! Kiku!"

"We got it!" They rushed to her side and held onto the side of the weapon. Bright light soon charged from the weapons.

**"Moriranger Spirit Finish!"** they shouted, releasing a large drill made from the three girls' respective colors. It drilled through the Ningengata as he was destroyed in seconds.

"Yatta!" Akane and Kiku bumped their forearms together in victory.

~DSM~

"Should we resurrect him?" Harpy asked, unsurprised of the warrior's defeat.

"No. He was useless, anyways," Dorgon said before adding," But this gives us the opportunity to test their strength."

~DSM~

The three watched the young kids playing from afar. "Kawaii ne," Akane sighed.

"Ah. Sou desu. Who's going to apologize first?" Tomoko asked, making her sisters sweat-drop. "We all defeated him at the same time."

"Mou. Guess we don't have a choice," Kiku groaned. "The usual, Nee-san?"

"The usual!" Akane agreed.

"Ichi…" "Ni…" "San!" first Akane, then Kiku then both shouted before they head-butted each other.

"Ittai!" Kiku cried, clutching her head. Tomoko sweat-dropped at this.

"I thought the usual was Jan Ken…" she murmured as they sunk to the floor. "Was I wrong this time?" Hiro let out a sigh and shook his head.

"They never change…" he muttered," Let's go home."

"Hai!" The two headed back as Akane and Kiku tried to catch up.

"Chotto matte!" they cried as they tried to catch up with the two.

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Tomoko**__: Hai! The weapon of the day is the MoriBlaster followed by its attack, Moriranger Spirit Finish! With the combination of our weapons, it'll be much easier to take down enemies. Ne, minna?  
__**[Akane and Kiku are seen giving Hiro and Shichi massages.]  
Akane:**__ How the heck do you massage robots?!_

_**Next Time!**_

_**Kiku**__: Mou. Why is she always concerned with those robots?  
__**Tomoko:**__ Hiro, yamette!  
__**Akane:**__ Tomoko, it's too dangerous!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Act 6! Father Figure!  
__**Akane:**__ Hiro-tachi is more important than you think._


	6. Act 6: Father Figure

_**Pikachu:**__ Act 6 is up!  
__**Tomoko:**__ Hai! Time to update the computer!  
__**Kiku:**__ Let me do it this time!  
__**Pikachu:**__ Oi! Stay away from my computer!  
__**Hiro:**__ PGSMaddict96 owns nothing from the Super Sentai Series except for us Moriranger characters._

_**Act 6: Father Figure**_

**DSM**

Tomoko made her way into the Base to find Hiro covered in scorch marks. "H-Hiro!" She rushed over to him. "What happened?" she cried as the robot tried to brush off the burn marks.

"Sorry, Chii-nee. I used him for target practice," Kiku said as she put away her rifle. "At least they're only minor."

"Hiro, we have to get you a new chest plate!" She brought him to the Machine Room.

Kiku let out a sigh as she took a seat. "That Chii-nee. Always worried about those robots of hers."

"Kiku, you know how she is," Akane retorted as she looked through weapon info. "Besides, they're one of the few things that make sure Tou-san and Kaa-san are with us. They helped build Shichi and Hiro, remember? Because of that, they're the ones who took care of us."

"De mo~!"

"No buts."

~~DSM~~

"Virus," Dorgon called, not taking his eyes off the flame. A small flitter was heard as a fly appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Dorgon?' he asked.

"Grow bigger. I can't see."

"Yes, sir." The small Ningengata grew larger as he landed behind the general. He seemed to have resembled a computer with a robotic body and computer-chip head along with metallic claws. "How may I serve you?"

"You remember the Moriranger, don't you?"

"Why of course. I have such data of them."

"Good. I want you to take them down from the inside." Dorgon held out a picture. "This is the one who made them start. Take control of him, would you?"

"Oh. Such large capacity and intelligence. I accept such a challenge."

"Good. Now go."

"Hai!" He flew off as Harpy came.

"Dorgon. What are you planning this time?" she hissed.

"Nothing special. Is it not right to manipulate our enemies' close companion? It's much better if one goes against their own than doing the dirty work ourselves."

Harpy scowled and turned away. "I suppose…"

~~DSM~~

"Hai. All done," Tomoko said as she put down the screwdriver. "Try to use the cushion this time, okay?"

Hiro gave a nod and patted her on the head as he sat up. "Thank you, Tomoko." Tomoko gave a small smile until the alarm rang.

"Azuboido!" The two rushed into the Base to find the others going through the map.

"It's nearby!" Akane said," Let's go!"

"Hai!"

~DSM~

The four arrived at the scene but noticed something. "Eh? Just Teshitas?" Kiku wondered.

"Whatever. We have to get rid of them anyways," Akane said as she brought out her Claw. "Ikuze."

"Hai!" They all charged with their weapons as they fought with the small footmen. It didn't take long for them to get rid of the Teshitas as they regrouped.

"Well that was pointless," Kiku pouted," They should've at least sent something challenging."

"I think we're missing something," Tomoko said," I mean, they only sent 10 Teshitas which is far less than the normal amount."

"Just don't over think things, Tomoko," Akane chided," You always make a bad habit of it."

"De mo…" The three didn't seem to notice a shrunken Virus flying around as he entered Hiro through the neck.

"Hehe! They didn't even see me!" he snickered as he entered the robot's brain. "Now time for some hacking!"

"Well let's just head home," Akane said," Surely nothing interesting will happen."

"H-Hai…" They were about to leave until Hiro grasped his head and fell to his knees. "Hiro!" Tomoko rushed to his side. "Hiro, doushita no? Daijobu?" He looked up at her as she became worried.

"Target identified," he said in a robotic tone.

"Eh?" In a blink of an eye, Hiro's arm turned into a cannon as he blasted Tomoko into a building.

"Tomoko!" "Chii-nee!" Akane and Kiku cried, rushing to their sister. The girl's henshin faded as she landed on the concrete.

"What the hell?" Akane muttered. She looked over at Hiro.

"Chotto… That's not Hiro…" Kiku said as she noticed his eyes were red rather than blue. "What's gotten into him?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said," Boku Virus, tech genius of Azuboido. I have taken over your robotic friend here so he can destroy you three. Do you accept the challenge?"

"Sonna… Hiro…" Tomoko murmured as she got to her feet.

"Tomoko, we have to get back," Akane said as she grabbed her sister's shoulder. "We'll get him back later. Come on." Tomoko shook her head and ran over to the robot.

"Hiro, wake up!" she cried, grasping his arm. "You know better! You wouldn't hurt us, Hiro! Please! Wake up!"

"Uruse, baka!" Hiro got out of her grip and smacked her across the face, knocking her down. "You can't bring him back! He's in our control now!" He started to laugh.

"Sonna… Hiro…"

"Die, Moriranger." He started to charge his cannon but was knocked back by a blast of lightning.

"Stay away from her!" Kiku shouted. "Lightning Sh-"

"Don't you dare, Kiku!" Akane shouted, stopping her youngest sister. "You know better than to hurt family!"

"De mo!"

Akane didn't answer and threw out smoke bombs, causing the three to disappear.

"Tch. Looks like I have to do this later," Virus scowled as he stalked away. "At least I'll get some information on those three."

~DSM~

"Mou! Nee-san, you should've at least let me get him away from Chii-nee!" Kiku shouted as she glared at her older sister. "She could've died!"

"Look, Kiku! You have to understand!" Akane snapped," Hiro might've attacked Tomoko but at least know the facts! You were too young when he was built but he's important to the family! You can't attack him so seriously! He still has some issues to work out!"

"Eh?" Kiku stopped as she looked at Akane.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Ittai!" Ten year old Tomoko shook her hand from the sudden shock._

"_Easy there, Tomoko. Are you sure you checked everything to make sure they're functioning?" Kenta asked, concerned of his daughter working on a robot alone._

"_H-Hai…" Tomoko carefully connected the wires again and put electrical tape to secure them in place. She did another scan before closing the lid that was in the chest compartment. "Hai. All done."_

"_If you want, I can do some upgrades after your teacher grades him. Just to make sure he doesn't malfunction."_

"_Eh? Hai. That would be helpful."_

_**[End Flashback]**_

"Even with the adjustments, Hiro still unstable involving technical issues. There were even holes covered by the scorch marks during your target practice. But because of those issues, he's still unable to fight off a virus like that Ningengata despite his role as a fighting robot."

"What about Shichi?"

"A modified house robot. He's fine against Azuboido since he isn't the fighting type and only does it when necessary. A robot's Tomoko's best friend so we can't hurt Hiro."

"So how can we get Virus out? You saw how he acted towards Chii-nee."

Akane smirked as she walked towards the shelves. "Two words. Universal remote."

~DSM~

Tomoko gently poked Chuu who looked at her worriedly. "Doushiyo, Chuu-chan? I can't fight Hiro…" she murmured.

Chuu let out a small noise as she ran around the desk. She then went to the desk drawer and climbed in before taking out a roll of paper.

"Eh?" Tomoko took hold of it and unrolled it to be Hiro's blueprints. She couldn't explain it but after Hiro's disappearance, she couldn't help but to keep his blueprints in case he's found and was in need of repairs.

"Repairs…" A thought soon struck her as she flipped the blueprint over to find a note.

"_Make spare head and record data. –Kenta"_

"Sou da!" She took hold of the blueprint and ran to the basement as Chuu scurried after her partner.

~DSM~

"Wow! So much info for three little girls!" Virus mused as he went through Hiro's CPU. "Wait until Dorgon gets a hold of this! Huh?" He noticed a screen pulling up with Akane and Kiku heading towards him. "Ah! Moriranger! Come, my pet! Business needs to be done!" He took hold of the controls as Hiro powered up.

"Oi! Ningengata!" Kiku shouted from the other side of the forest. "We got something for ya!"

Akane took hold of the remote control and toggled with the joysticks. Virus noticed Hiro was randomly moving with no control over himself. He grabbed the joysticks and used them as well, making the robot fidget.

"Nee-san, did you get him?"

"I'm trying! The two cancel each other out!" Akane snapped as she tried again. "Come on… Just a little more…"

"Ah mou! I can't wait any longer!" Kiku shouted, getting impatient. "Hiro! Snap out of it! Think about Chii-nee! She's the one who created you, damn it!"

"Kiku! Watch your mouth!" Akane shouted," I'll bring out my nunchucks if you do that again!"

Just then, the two noticed a figure in the trees behind the robot. A sudden blur came as they heard the clash of metal. "Uso…" Akane dropped the remote as they noticed it was Tomoko who held a katana, her eyes a violet color rather than its usual brown. "Tomoko…"

"DON'T MESS WITH MY DADDY!" Tomoko shouted, kicking the severed head into a tree. She took out the spare she carried and quickly wired the head to the body. After a few minutes of wiring and welding, Tomoko restarted the robot until his eyes turned on. He looked around before down at the girl.

"Tomoko…"

"Hiro… Hiro!" Tomoko held him in a hug as tears fell and her eyes a light blue color. "Yogatta…" Hiro gently petted her head and held out a small handkerchief so she can wipe her face.

Akane and Kiku soon rushed to their sister's side. "Mou, you scared us for a second, Chii-nee," Kiku pouted. "Cutting Hiro's head off like that…"

"I didn't say she couldn't hurt him," Akane retorted, flicking the youngest girl in the forehead. She then looked at Tomoko. "But I'm surprised, Tomoko. Didn't you control it?"

"Eh?" The MoriBlue gave her sisters a weird look. Akane held up a mirror as Tomoko cried out, her eyes turning bright green. "Uso! Again? I thought I controlled it three years ago! Sonna!" Hiro held up a pair of sunglasses and she quickly switched her glasses with them so no one can see, making her sisters laugh. "Don't laugh!" she cried, her face turning pink.

"You… you ruined my plan!" Virus scowled as he grew human-sized. "I was so close!"

"Too bad, baka!" Kiku smirked," Just to expect from Chii-nee. Making spares with back-up info."

"Eh? Iie. Otou-san made sure to make one," Tomoko said shyly.

"Either way, the old one had didn't have enough," Akane teased, cracking her knuckles. "Ikuze!"

"Doubutsu Henshin! Fight on!" Bright light surrounded them as they transformed.

**"The animal of the flaming spirit! MoriRed!"  
"The animal of the flowing spirit! MoriBlue!"  
"The animal of the thundering spirit! MoriYellow!"  
"Spirits of the protecting forests! Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!"**

"Grr… Teshitas!" Several footmen arrived as the girls brought out their weapons.

"Hiro. Think you can handle this?" Kiku asked as the robot cracked his knuckles.

"That was nothing, Kiku. I can handle these," Hiro retorted. "More worried about you." He then charged as Kiku was dumbstruck.

"He told you," Akane teased, taking out her Canine Claw.  
"Just to expect from a father figure," Tomoko grinned as the two joined him.

"Ch-chotto!" Kiku cried, running after them. "Rabbit Rifle!" Before she can even join them, the three already defeated the Teshitas. "Mou! Couldn't you wait?"

"Too slow," Akane teased. "You're turn."

"Eh?" Kiku soon felt her feet being lifted from the ground as Hiro held her up. "Ch-Chotto! Hiro!"

"Daijobu! Hiro got info on the Ningengata!" Tomoko called," He's pretty much powerless! One hit from your bayonet can weaken him enough for the Bazooka."

"But why do I have to- Whoa!" Hiro tossed the girl towards the Ningengata. "Mou!" She removed the blade from her rifle as it was surrounded in yellow energy. "Lightning Strike!" She slashed at him as she flew past, knocking him back. She soon landed and did a tumble. "Warn me next time!" she shouted as she got up.

"Sorry, sorry," Akane teased.

"Mori Blaster!" The three combined their weapons together. "Moriranger Spirit Finish!" They fired, knocking Virus off his feet as he exploded.

"Yoshi yosh," Akane sighed as she rested the weapon on her shoulder. "Here comes the next life." As if on cue, the ground shook as Virus came. "Tomoko, want to handle it this time? Water's good against this guy."

"Hai!"

"Doubutsu Gattai! Doubutsu-oh! Sanjou!"

"Nanda? Using technology against me?" Virus shouted," That won't work this time!" He charged at them.

"Water Barrier!" The robo swung the Canine Blade as it created a large shield.

"MoriBazooka! Raging Wave!" The three fired as the attacked knocked Virus back. They noticed large jolts of electricity were coming out from him before he exploded.

~DSM~

"Hiro! Think fast!" Kiku said, aiming her rifle at the robot. Tomoko reacted and got out of the way. The MoriYellow fired but noticed a large cushion came and absorbed the attack. "Whoa!"

"It worked! The new head works!" Tomoko cheered as she sprung to her feet and her eyes turned light blue again. "His reaction time is 100% faster!"

"You're forgetting something," Hiro said, forming his arm cannon. The three sisters freaked and huddled against each other in fear, only to have small suction cups shot onto their foreheads with the word "BANG!" written on them. "Just kidding."

"Hiro!" Akane shouted as the three chased the robot around the room. Shichi let out a smile.

"Ma ne. A father figure has to be silly sometimes," he thought before joining the chase around the room.

**DSM**

_**Moriranger Extra!**_

_**Akane:**__ Looks like Tomoko's eyes are changing colors again.  
__**Kiku:**__ But why does it keep happening?  
__**Tomoko:**__ Stay still, Hiro! *tries to screw in bolt*  
__**Hiro:**__ Hai.  
__**Shichi:**__ Many mysteries for father and daughter. _

_**Next Time!**_

_**Kiku:**__ Nee-san, you're being secretive.  
__**Akane:**__ Mou. It's nothing to worry about.  
__**Tomoko:**__ Honto desuka?  
__**Pikachu:**__ Act 7! New Weapons!  
__**Akane:**__ Minna! Catch!_


End file.
